Cry Like A Rainstorm,Howl Like The Wind
by indijainga
Summary: A story,in which teen!Sam,kind of teen!Dean and Cas are living on their own. And Sam likes his new best friend A LOT. Destiel/Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

*WEEEOOOUUU WEEEEOOOUUU *

"Dean, they're almost here!" A short haired guy grabbed the nearest gold chain and jumped through the shattered window. Outside the jewellery store, considerably disturbed, waited a younger guy. In the distance police sirens were thundering their way through the town. "Come on!" yelled the short haired guy. Sam lingered just a moment, took a gold earring pair that had fallen on the floor and rushed after his friend. Too late. The police was here. The car chased them howling loudly. Sam reached the other guy" Where?" He pointed to the nearest alley. They took a sharp left in to the dark, narrow passage, but the cars were still gaining on them. It's a good thing they were so well trained, but how long can they outrun a car? "In here, you assbutts!" yelled a voice. It came from a small window, just big enough to fit a teenage boy. Sam quickly got on his knees and climbed through the window. The other guy followed his example. Once the window shut down, he heard a machine door strike and several feet patter."You filthy vandals! Come the fuck out!" The short haired guy taunted "Why don't you come and get us _officer _Crowley_? _Or all those doughnuts are getting in the way?" He laughed mockingly and even Sam grinned. The officer was obviously pissed. He yelled at the other three policemen to get in to the damn building. There was quiet mumbling. Crowley barked "Alright you smelly fucks. We'll be back with an order. Believe me, soon you will all be behind bars." Evil laughter rang and soon the trucks drove away. Sam looked at the two guys in the room and began to laugh. The echo spread across the abandoned building. "Dean, dude, we did it!" The short haired guy smiled and took a nervous look at the oldest guy standing next to the wall with a very serious look on his face." Cas , everything's okay. We got you a little present and the cops are gone. We can throw a fucking party, man!"Cas glanced at the two enthusiastic boys and furrowed his brows "Do you guys even understand how close you were of getting arrested? This alley ends with a dead end and you know it. It's a good thing I saved your sorry asses." Dean stepped towards the older guy and ruffled his dark brown hair" Cas , baby, you know we are thankful, aren't we Sam?" He glanced a meaningful look at the tall boy who shook his head in agreement."See, honeybee? Don't be so tense. Besides, I got you a little something. ''Dean dug his hand in his pocket and picked out a massive gold chain. He put it around the now happy looking guy's slender neck and kissed him deeply on the lips."All for you, "he murmured in to the kiss. Sam looked at the spaced out couple. Castiel was pinned against the dirty looking wall and Sam was pretty sure that blowjobs were next on the menu. He coughed awkwardly, but didn't get a reply. On the opposite-the two guys were all hands now and didn't pay any attention to the kid in the corner. Sam rolled his eyes and quickly left the room. Moving further he heard a belt buckle hit the ground and couldn't contain a shiver that passed his spine when he remembered the last time he hadn't gotten out of the room fast enough.

The rooftop was Sam's favourite place in the entire shabby house. He could see so much from up here and feel care free. He wanted to shout from the top of his lungs and let the entire world hear how happy he was. But he couldn't. Castiel had forbidden bringing any unwanted attention to their home. Home. Sam winced as the seemingly alien word crossed his mind. He was sitting on a old sofa, which he had barely pushed up to the broad roof when they moved here. He put it in the corner, next to the edge, where he could dangle his feet in mid air, but still feel safe. Sam could sit there for hours looking at the small pond next to the house, counting ducks and thinking. Mostly about the past, how it was all so great. Sam and Dean were the best brothers ever. They would often go skiing with their parents in winters and go to picnics every Sunday morning in the bright sunny summer mornings, back when life was care free. When mom and dad were alive.

Mom died first. Sam was 13 when the school's principal came in to the class and told him to come to his office. Dean was already waiting for him. They were told that, unfortunately, their mother had died in a fire at the bakery, which belonged to their parents. Dean had started to yell and nearly punched the principal. Sam started to scream at his brother to stop being such a dick to the man. It wasn't his fault anyway. Dean left the room with a furious look on his face. That was the last time this school saw him. The principal, clearly off beat, kindly offered Sam to take the rest of the day off, but he had just shook his head and gone back to the classroom. Not a single tear escaped his eyes. In fact, Sam Winchester didn't feel anything at all.

Well, it all went downhill from that moment. Dean and dad had both started to drink away their sorrow, therefore making Sam the head of their non-functional family. He bought food and tried to keep the apartment as clean as possible and despite the tense situation at home, his marks were still perfect. Of course, soon there was no money left, so Sam started to shoplift. At first, just some fruit or candy bars, but then it kind of became like a hobby of his. He was living two lives. In school he was one of the smartest kids and every teacher's pet. He had lots of friends and was almost every girls dream guy. But after school he turned in to a busy care-taker of two older men. Ridiculous, really, but he loved them to bits and couldn't have just leave them, but the fact that he could always leave everything and move to his uncle's Bobbies place never left his mind.

Dad died a year after mom. His liver just couldn't take it. Nobody felt surprised. Dean sobered up and they both moved in with uncle Bobby and his family-wife Ellen and step-daughter Jo. They lived a bit more than a year with them until Bobby got sick and tired of Dean's bitchy attitude and Sam's stealing problem. Besides, when Dean tried to hit on Jo, Bobby kicked him out of the house almost instantly. Sam probably could've stayed, but he felt responsible for his older sibling. He was a madman without fear and had nothing to lose. Well, nothing except Sam so they started to drive around the state with an old car-a gift Dean received from dad on his 16th birthday. He was very proud of it, even called it a baby, what Sam found particularly tacky.

At first they lived in dingy motels, but soon their savings were gone, so Dean had to find a job. Usually he worked in fast food restaurants, but always got kicked out. His behaviour was never good enough. And it all got even worse when one day he showed up with a tall, skinny guy named Castiel, who clearly was a druggie. He offered some for Dean too, but he didn't take anything, thanks to Sam's puppy eyed look. Sam wasn't going to lose ALL his family. And that's how they ended up here-in this old slum. It was a four story high apartment building which was closed a long time ago. Something about a rat infestation.

Castiel had lost his parents in a car accident. He ran away from the child centre ages ago and settled in here , but he was about twenty years old now, so he was kind of the head of the family.

He had an older sister named Anna, but she didn't live with them. She popped in a few times a month to buy some weed or pills from her brother. Sam liked Anna, she was simple and he could always trust her. Also, she was the one person who agreed with Sam on his desire to go back to school. Dean, on the other hand, didn't want to let Sam go, but eventually he understood how much learning meant to his baby brother.

Sam liked his new school. There weren't too many kids and his grades were good. And he even got a best friend. His name was Gabe, short for Gabriel, and he was nothing like Sam. Gabriel came from a rich family. His father was a well known architect and his mother owned a big lawyer company. Sam often visited Gabe's house and his parents treated Sam like their other son. Sam enjoyed the feeling of being in a caring family. He loved Dean, but he often forgot about his brother and spent way too much time with Castiel.

Gabriel was shorter than Sam (like almost everyone), had dark brown hair and beautiful golden eyes. Sam knew Gabe liked him more than a friend, but Sam didn't know how to respond to his feelings. That's where Anna came to help "Always remember, that love comes from the heart. Try to understand what you feel and tell it to Gabriel."Yeah, if only it was that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Sam? Can I have a word with you?" Sam looked at him and smiled that cute smile, that made Gabriel's insides turn upside down"Sure thing. What do you want?" Gabriel cleared his throat awkwardly "Would you like to go somewhere after school? A cafe or something?" Sam looked at Gabriel with a mystical gleam in his eyes."Nice! I've been dying to go to that new pizza joint across the street." With that he smiled and left Gabriel, all sweaty from worry and as happy as a man could possibly be.

The diner was full with people from school, but somehow Sam and Gabriel managed to get a seat. They had to push some smaller kids out of the way though, but they were hungry as wolves so they did a pretty good job unnoticing the evil glances kids gave them. "Wow, this place is packed! I hope the food is good. Missed my lunch" Gabriel smirked and took a look around. There were balloons everywhere, walls painted in a mix of red and white and the ground was already covered in ketchup, fries and something that looked like coke."Um Gabe, I have to tell you something..." The boy raised his stare from a screaming toddler standing nearby and looked into Sam's eyes seriously "Spill it out."

Sam's panic was now unbearable so he covered his face with his hands and quickly mumbled "You're very nice and I like you." Sam didn't remove his hands and tried to hear any response coming from his friend. Sam waited a few more moments, but since Gabriel remained silent, Sam took a quick look between his fingers and immediately closed them again. Gabriel was looking at him, a mysterious mask on his face, but with no trace of anger or any other negative emotion that Sam was so sure to be there. Finally Sam sighed and put his hands back on the table."Look, Gabe, whatever man. Ugh why is this place so slow, we've been sitting here for like 10 minutes and nobody hasn't even looked our way! I'm starving!"Sam mumbled awkwardly to fill the silence. Suddenly Gabriel shifted in his seat" Umm, when you said that you like me...do you like me as a friend or...like...um...something more..?" He obviously felt uneased, but determined to find out the answer. Sam was quiet for a second and then whispered "Like something more..."

Sam was shocked when Gabriel put one of his hands on Sam's slightly shaking one and smiled a small, warm smile."You know, I've been waiting for you to tell me this for quite some time now." Gabriel said in a low voice and after a few seconds added those four little words that would change his life forever "I like you too". A grin spread on Sam's face as he looked at the boy sitting so near him,he would smell the faint smell of marshmallows or something equally sweet. A silly thought ran over his mind, that he wouldn't even be too surprised if Gabriel actually bathed in candy or something because he always smelled so nice and sweet and-" Sam's thoughts were swept away from his mind completely as Gabriel kissed him. His lips brushing over Sam's for a fast kiss. Both teens leaned back in their seats blushed, but happy. They weren't so hungry anymore, empty stomachs forgot, because we all know that food is good, but love is great.


End file.
